Pink Is The Sweetest Colour
by Cybercitizen
Summary: While bored one evening, Fareeha is entertained by a surprise by her wife, Angela. When she sees her lover in a beautiful, revealing outfit. She can't help but fall in love all over again. (Pharmercy, Modern AU, Smut)


Fareeha Amari sighed as she rested on the couch in her quiet suburban home, reading something on her iPad. It was something boring, a news article about something she only had a minor interest in. Yet, she needed something to pass the time.

Her life wasn't much to write home about. Born in Cairo, served in the army for five years, settled down, got a normal job afterwards. The bog standard for a woman from her background. Of course, there was one thing she felt made her life unique.

That was the woman she was married to, a beautiful blonde named Dr Angela Ziegler. Angela had actually met Fareeha when the Egyptian girl had been involved in a car crash some years earlier. Fareeha wasn't badly hurt, but during her stay in the hospital, she grew close to Angela.

Sure, they couldn't have explored their relationship further, since doctors didn't exactly date their patients, but once Fareeha was out of the hospital, Angela was fair game. A year of Fareeha trying to be a romantic dork later, she was happy to call Angela her wife.

Every moment she had spent with Angela had been magical to her. She was sweet, bubbly, caring, even if she did have a terrible sense of humour. But Fareeha put up with all the bad jokes. Because behind them, was a woman who she deemed a literal angel.

As she continued to scroll through the article, Fareeha felt a soft hand brush against her cheek, smooth and gentle. The hand caressed her toned flesh, making her feeling relaxed and elated. She felt a tiny bit of euphoria as a pair of soft lips.

"What are you reading, _Liebling_?" Angela asked soothingly, gently rubbing Fareeha's temples.

"Nothing you'd be interested in, darling," Fareeha told her. "Just some political junk." She felt another kiss touch her forehead.

Angela then smirked, her baby blue eyes staring directly at Fareeha. "Would you like to have some fun?" She winked. "I've got a surprise for you."

Fareeha smiled. Her wife always did like to surprise her in many wondrous ways. Sitting up, she nodded. "Then lead the way. It's been a while."

The blonde then booped Fareeha on the nose, grinning. "Just give me ten more minutes and I'll call you up, okay?"

"Deal."

For the next few minutes, Fareeha waited patiently for Angela to call her. She wondered what lewd surprise her beloved Swiss wife had in store for her. Perhaps she'd ordered some fancy vibrator off the internet again. Whatever it was, Fareeha would go along with it.

Angela was her princess and as a loyal knight, Fareeha would serve and care for her without question. After waiting for a while, the Egyptian girl then heard her spouse call to her from upstairs.

"I'm ready darling!" Angela called out.

"I'm on my way!" Fareeha responded, getting up and heading to the bottom of the stairwell. As she arrived, her jaw dropped as she saw her wife... and what she was wearing.

The Swiss woman was clad in a tight-fitting pink-and-white outfit with a skirt that just barely covered her rump, and an open back that exposed her creamy skin. She was wearing her hair in pigtails tied up with silky pink ribbons.

If Fareeha was going to compare her beautiful wife to anything, she looked like Cupid, a beautiful fairy that was going to bestow upon her happy times and true love. But Fareeha had enough of that already.

She was enamoured by how revealing Angela's outfit was. The way the blondes curves were accentuated and how much skin she could be seen. It didn't take Fareeha long for her to have fully planned out how she was going to get that outfit off Angela.

Slowly making her way up the stairs, Fareeha merely continued to stare at Angela, entranced by how stunningly beautiful she was.

Angela gave her a playful giggle, looking down at her wife like guardian angel she was. "What do you think, Fareeha?"

"I... I think you look amazing, Angela," Fareeha expressed, blushing deeply as she arrived at a step below her wife. For once, the Egyptian girl gladly would accept Angela being taller than her.

Her Swiss wife smiled, leaning down and cupping her cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to Fareeha's forehead. "My sweet Fareeha. I am all yours."

Fareeha blushed as Angela led her into their bedroom, lifting her leg and short skirt in a seductive manner. It was very alluring to the eye, what with the skirt and the ribbons in her hair. As she did a little twirl, Angela smiled.

The Egyptian girl was her captive audience and within moments, was walking towards her in an almost trance-like state. It was as if Angela had hypnotised her. Well, Fareeha certainly didn't mind being under the spell of this magical woman.

"You're... So beautiful," Fareeha whispered. "I... Never knew that you had an outfit like this."

The blonde bit her lip in a playful manner, crawling into the bed. She curls her finger at Fareeha, enticing her more so they could finally make love. She was simply adorable in her outfit.

"It's all for you, my darling Fareeha," Angela teased, grinning at her. "I bought it some time ago for just such an occasion like this." She winked. "Now, how about we have some fun together, just the two of us."

"Yes, I'd love that," Fareeha said, taking a deep breath. She then got onto the bed, staring at her wife. They both felt the pull of gravity between them, ready to finally take each other and make sweet, tender love.

Holding Angela close, Fareeha closed the gap between them, kissing her beautiful angel sensually on the bed. Her firm arms wrapped around Angela's perfect body, and the blonde sighed sweetly.

Fareeha then started to kiss Angela's cheek and then softly onto the blonde's neck. Her lover let out a moan, softly gasping as Fareeha started to suck and gently bite her flesh. She cried, as Fareeha pulled her mouth away, having left a dark mark.

Angela slowly removed Fareeha's shirt, taking a moment to kiss the Egyptian's chiselled abs. She then reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, taking it off and tossing it to the floor.

With Fareeha now topless, the buff girl then started kissing Angela again, sliding her tongue into her wife's mouth. Angela moaned again, sliding her hands down, gently stroking and massaging her beloveds tanned flesh.

She then squeezed Fareeha's rear gently, sliding her pants off and gently taking off her underpants. Now, Fareeha, in her beautifully toned glory, was fully naked. Angela then pounced on her wife, smiling with love.

Blushing more, Fareeha watched as Angela gave her another kiss, while the blonde then slid her fingers deep into her wife, gently stroking and caressing her folds and slit. Muffled moans emanated from Fareeha's float as Angela made out with her.

Her fingers dipping deeper, Angela continued to be gentle. This wasn't a time for rough sex, this was a time for tender, passionate lovemaking. Her fingers felt wet, moist from rubbing Fareeha's labia.

Moaning, Fareeha wrapped her arms around her wife again, holding her close and stroking her hair as she pleasures her, taking her blonde locks out of their pink ribbons and letting them flow freely.

"Oh, Fareeha," Angela moaned heavenly, still fingering her wife, her fingers deep and still stroking her folds "I love you so much... this is my gift to you... my _Liebling_."

"Yes... I welcome it," the Egyptian moaned back, before her breath hicked and she gasped. She shut her eyes, letting the pleasure overwhelm her as Angela's fingers still did their deed around her folds. She then opened them again, seeing Angela start to kiss down her body.

Then, the blonde had reached her folds and was gently licking her out, kissing and gently biting her labia in between her lips, being gentle and soft like the angel she was. Pleasure still filled Fareeha's body, the tanned girl still moaning.

Sliding a finger into Fareeha's rear, Angela doubled the pleasure she was giving. Her tongue and fingers were giving Fareeha a gentle, sensual experience, one she was completely relishing in. Sweat was slowly dripping from her face as she panted as she could feel her orgasm building inside of her.

Keeping her eyes shut, Fareeha just simply gave into the pleasure. She loved Angela more than anything and this beautiful, sensual time they had together was just the thing she needed to brighten her day. She couldn't have imagined anyone different to be her beloved wife.

Still carefully sliding her fingers out of Fareeha's anus and kissing her lover's still wet labia, Angela wanted her lover to experience her orgasm, to feel the surge of pure joy and elation the gentle love she was giving her would bring.

Fareeha knew the moment was almost near for her. She felt her wave almost at its crest, ready to come crashing down at any second. With her eyes shut, she prayed that her orgasm would be just as perfect and as amazing as the woman who was giving it to her. Within moments, she finally came.

"AHHHHHH!" She let out a beautiful cry of pleasure as the massaging sexual encounter came to an end. She panted, taking a deep breath, before her voice was silenced by Angela kissing her, with juice covered lips. Fareeha licked her wife clean, before smiling lovingly.

"My turn," The Egyptian then stated, smirking as she then got on top of Angela, letting the blonde lie down on the bed. Angela blushed, before nodding, giving Fareeha consent. Her wife then stripped her naked, fully displaying her beautiful form.

Spreading Angela's legs, Fareeha then sliding herself along Angela's right leg, holding the other above her shoulder with ease thanks to her muscles. She smiled, before rubbing her wet folds along her angel's leg. Angela moaned, whimpering with pleasure

Pushing herself gently along Angela's leg, Fareeha brought her wife great pleasure. Angela moaned, blushing and sighing beneath her as they scissored together. Looking up at Fareeha, Angela smiled warmly, feeling joy as the tables were turned for the better.

The two women pleasured one another, feeling waves of love and joy flow through their bodies as their lower lips kissed and rubbed together. Fareeha tried her best to be gentle. After all, she didn't want to hurt her delicate, beautiful wife. Angela went fully submissive, letting Fareeha slide against her just a little faster.

Feeling the waves of their orgasm start to build between them, Angela reached out with her hand, expecting Fareeha to take it. The Egyptian girl did just that, holding Angela's hand softly as they went into the final straight together as wife and wife.

Moaning and gasping together, breathing softly as they gently rubbed against each other, Angela and Fareeha panted, feeling both their mutual orgasms rising up, the great waves ready to crash down upon them and release beautiful juices.

Finally, the blessed moment arrived, when at long last, the orgasms finally arrived, the two women at their peak. Moaning heavenly as they still held hands, Angela and Fareeha came together in a shower of pleasure and utter bliss. Angela felt herself squeezing Fareeha's hand as a second orgasm quickly overtook her, before she finally rested at peace.

Lying on the bed together, Fareeha now spooning Angela in her arms, strong, large biceps cuddling the blonde's petite figure, the happy couple relaxed, spent after their evening of passion. Angela cuddled up closely to Fareeha, smiling softly.

"So... would you like me to wear that outfit again?" Angela wondered, knowing that her wife had enjoyed the catalyst of their sensual encounter.

"Yes, it's like it was made for you," Fareeha replied, before kissing her wife on the cheek. "I love you, Angie. I really do."

"I know, Fareeha," Angela accepted, blushing happily. "I love you too."

xXx

**Author's note: **And last but not least, the final thing on this little fic bomb... some hella cute Pharmercy smut with Angie's super cute pink outfit. I honestly wanted to do something with this skin of hers for ages. And now I have and I hope you all love it :3

See ya soon!


End file.
